Sour Revenge
by jjauthor21
Summary: There is nothing sweet about revenge. The boys are in serious danger because of it, hope for the best. ADOPTED *Previously named Revenge: Live or Die
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a story I adopted from** Chibi-Twan

Hey boss, you want us to get them yet?""Hmm that Mitchell kid and his dad... Wait until they're alone then grab them, make sure you ARE NOT seen.""What 'bout the other's?" "I'll inform you when the time is right now quit stalling get moving!"  
Sitting outside the public library of Minnesota waiting to pick up his son in his car was Jake Mitchell father of Logan Mitchell. 'He texted me saying he was waiting. Where is he?.' Just as that thought came to Jake's mind his son came out the front doors carrying three thick books.  
"Wow, that's a lot of homework you mut have." Jake said to his son as he got into the car.  
"What? No I finished my homework, these are the books I've been waiting to read." Logan told his dad as he buckled in.  
The rest of the car ride was peaceful they duo talked of Logan's studies and hockey as well as his friends, however as soon as they had come to a stop at the next red light a rock was thrown through the back window.  
"What the hell was that?!" Jake yelled getting mad as he saw the rock laying in the back seat of his car.  
"DAD!"  
Hearing his son yell Jake turned to look at his son just as a pair of arms pulled him from his seat. "Logan!" getting out of his car to get to his son Jake felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "Wha-? Get off! Where is my son?!" Jake yelled as he started to struggle to get away and to even breath in.  
"Dad! Get off him!" Logan screamed seeing his father's lips start to turn blue, but suddenly everything went black.  
"Logan?!" Jake froze he was terrified right in front of him he saw his son collapse to the ground. As he felt himself lose consciousness the last thing he saw was his son's limp body thrown into the back of a black van.  
"Hey boss, we got them and we're heading back now."  
"Excellent, you weren't seen correct?"  
"No sir, we got'em while they were alone no other's were around."  
"Splendid, return to base then tie them up in separate cells, await further instructions."  
"Yes sir, over-n-out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

Chapter Two  
"Hello James." Ryan Diamond said to his son James as he walked towards him.  
''Dad?! What are you doing here?" James asked confused when his mom sad she'd be picking him up from the store.  
"Ah, I called your mother and after some convincing I talked her into letting me pick you up." Ryan told his son nervously thinking his son might reject him.  
"Yeah that sounds cool," James smiled "So you dropping me off at mom's job or The house?"  
"Actually since your mother didn't pick you up she stayed at work to get paperwork done," Ryan said avoiding his son's eyes "So I figured you and I could hang Out."  
"That sounds great!" James excliamed smiling brightly.  
Smiling back at his son Ryan started the car and began the drive to his home, all the while hoping to get to know his son better.  
Around five minutes later Ryan pulled into the driveway of his home.  
"Whoa! This is your house?!" James whispered shocked as he stared up at the three story home in front of him.  
"Er...Yes it is, is something wrong?" Ryan asked his son with a 'what-did-I-do-wrong' look on his face.  
"No! Nothing's wrong it's just your house is awesome!" James grinned.  
"Oh." Ryan said chuckleing to himself as he and James got out of the car, started to walk to the front door.  
"Dad look out!" James yelled seeing a big figure standing behind his dad.  
"Wha-?" Ryan had started to say as he turned around when he felt a pain on the back of his head while his vision faded.  
"DAD?! Wha-? Hey Let me go!" James yelled as a pair of arms wrapped around him, pressing some type of cloth to his mouth. 'What's happening?!' James thought as he too lost consciousness.  
"Heya boss, we're heading back now we got the kid and his dad like yeh asked."  
"Hmm good job, now go get that damn officer and his son, I don't suppose I have to remind you to not get seen?"  
"No sir, we'll head out after we drop off these guys."  
"Very well." The boss ended the call as he turned around to look at the CPU screen showing to different cell's one with a child and another with a man both chained up.


	3. Chapter 3

Oct 13, 2016Chapter Three  
~~~Later that day around 7:48 pm~~~  
"Papi! Can we get corndogs for dinner pleaseee~~~" Carlos begged his father as they entered the pharmacy two blocks from his home.  
"Sorry Hijo, your mother wants to make chicken feita tonight," Juan Garcia said to his son but quickly added seeing his son's pout "A-Ahh don't worry you have the entire summer to eat as many corndogs as you want to!"  
"Really?!" Carlos exclaimed bouncing up and down.  
"Heh heh yes my little kanguro. Now do we have everything?" Juan asked smiling.  
"Yep! Now come on I'm hungry ~~~" Carlos exclaimed pulling his papi to the check-out line.  
After Juan Garcia and his son paid for their groceries, each of them carrying one bag started to walk the two blocks back home.  
"P-Papi?"  
"What's the matter Hijo?" Juan asked his son senseing his unease.  
"Papi...I think someone is following us." Carlos muttered grabbing his papi's hand.  
"Wha-? Carlos stay by my side, keep walking, pretend they aren't there." Juan told his son sternly as he too saw the figures following them.  
"Papi...I'm scared." Carlos whispered.  
"Don't worry Hijo, I won't let them hurt you." Juan whispered back.  
Just as Carlos and his Papi were about to turn the corner the two figures rushed at them tackling them both to the ground, both Garcia's struggled under their hold, Carlos managed to escape the one mans hold by kneeing him where the sun don't shine. "Urgh!"  
"Get off of my Papi!" Carlos yelled putting on his helmet he rammed into the man forcing him off of his dad.  
"Carlos?!" Juan yelled out surprised at his son's actions.  
Getting up off of the ground Juan fought against the big burly man that was now getting up off of the ground as well.  
"That's enough! Don't move unless you want a hole in your son's head!" A gruff voice yelled out.  
Facing the direction the voice came from Juan saw his son pinned to the ground under the man with a gun to his head. "Carlos?!" Seeing his son in danger Juan froze. Because he froze it gave the other figure plenty of time to use the butt of his gun to hit Juan In the back of his head rendering him unconscious.  
"No! Papi!" Carlos yelled out horrified seeing his dad collapse to the ground like a rag doll, struggling to get to his dad Carlos didn't notice the other figure come up to hhim and the man on top, all he felt was his head slam face first into the ground, soon he too lost consciousness.  
"Boss we're heading back now we got Garcia and his kid it took awhile but we got'em."  
"Hahahehhawahaha! Finally it's all coming together, quickly put them in the cells then hurry up and get the Knight boy make it quick!"  
"Of course sir, after we drop them off me and Todd'll get the Knight kid"  
"That won't be needed Dylan, you and Todd rest up we'll send someone else."  
"Who? Tony and Tyrome?"  
"Hmm no I'll send Miguel, ones more then enough for one puny kid, now go."  
"Yes Sir,"


	4. Chapter 4

Oct 13, 2016Chapter Four  
~~~Later that day around 8:23 pm~~~  
"Kendall, sweetie I have to work ate tonight and Katie's sleeping over at Julia's... are you are you'll be fine by yourself?" A Mrs. Jennifer Knight worryingly asked her son Kendall Knight.  
"Don't worry mom it's fine." Kendall stated.  
"Are you sure? It's just Friday nights are our busy nights." Jen told her son apologetically.  
"M.O.M it's fine really! Go you'll be late!" 12 year old Kendall Knight exclaimed pushing his mother towards the door.  
"OK, alright no need to push honey, there's leftovers in the fridge, make sure to clean up any mess you make alright?" Jen told her son laughing quietly.  
"I KNOW mom besides how much damage could one twelve year old do?" Kendall told his mom with a sneaky glint in his eyes.  
"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just ask me that, night sweetie love you." Jen kissed her son goodbye.  
"Night love you too." Kendall told his mom as she walked out the door. After watching his mom's car drive down the street Kendall ran as fast was he could to the kitchen where he then began to make super-buttery popcorn. Once the popcorn was finished Kendall rushed into the living room to watch Scary Movie.  
Around two hours later after watching the movie and playing videogames Kendall noticed that the clock above the TV read 11:34 pm he had decided that he should probabily go to bed soon. "Ah oops..." Kendall mumbled looking around the room seeing Popcorn, candy wrappers spread around the floor along with empty soda cans stacked high in the corner of the room. 'Guess I should clean this all up before mom gets home.'  
~~Two hours earlier in the cell with the Fathers~~  
When Jake Mitchell woke up he realized that;  
A.) His son wasn't here.  
B.) He was chained up.  
C.) He wasn't alone.  
"Ryan?! Juan?!" Jake yelled out shocked to see two of his friends here and chained up as well.  
"Ugh, Wha-? Jake!" Ryan screamed now fully awake, and starring at a certain Jake Mitchell surprised, "Where's James?!"  
"James?" Jake said, "Oh No, don't tell me they took him too!"  
"'Too? What do you mean?" Rryan asked his friend confused.  
"They took Logan, seeing how they have you, me, James, and Juan here my guess is they have Carlos too." Jake spat out angrily.  
"Damn...wait Juan? Where is he?" Ryan asked sitting up straighter.  
"Over there." Jake said as he tilted his head towards where Juan was laying down, seeing him look in a different direction Ryan turned slightly in order to see Juan as well.  
"Juan! Hey get up." Ryan screamed trying to wake his friend up.  
"Hey buddy, come on time to get up! Wakie-Ackie!" Jake hollered as well hoping to get his friend to wake up.  
"Ugh ." Juan muttered as he sat up. "Carlos?! Where is he?!" Juan yelled out looking around the 'cell?' He was in, before finally spotting his two friends.  
"Juan...nice of you to wake up?" Jake tried and failed to say calmly.  
"Jake? Ryan? Oh S***." Juan said calming down.  
"Now Juan before you ask, yes the three of us were kiddnapped, and so were our son's Logan, James, Carlos were taken as well but their not in here." Ryan told his friend before he went all interrogator on them.  
"What?! He has Logan and James too?" Juan muttered angrily.  
"So, how'd you guys get caught?" Jake asked after what felt like an hour but was probably a few minutes.  
"The jerks struck me in the head when my back was turned." Ryan spat out beyond mad.  
"Does your head hurt? You might have an concussion!" Jake asked quietly.  
"Ryan, how do you feel?" Juan asked quickly.  
"Fine, just a little sleepy really my head doesn't even hurt." Ryan answered truthfully, after watching Ryan for a moment or two his friends finally seemed to relax a little.  
"OK...so Juan what about you?" Jake asked hoping his friend wasn't also drugged.  
"Huh? Oh the man knocked me in the head with the butt of his gun, and before you ask no I don't have an concussion." Juan answered frowning.  
"Ooh that out to have hurt." Ryan winced in sympathy.  
"Yeah it did, now come on Jake your turn." Juan said as both he and Ryan turned towards him.  
"The guy cut off my oxygen supply until I passed out." Jake said unconsciously rubbing his neck, where his friends noticed a light bruise was. "Damn what the hell is going on?" Jake added looking at his friends, upon seeing Ryan, Jake noticed how pale he had gotten, "Ryan? You OK?"  
"You guy's... if they got us, and James, Logan, and Carlos...What about Kendall?" Ryan asked nervously.  
"Today's Friday... that means Jen isn't home she works late today." Jake said grasping onto what Ryan was saying.  
"That means Kendall and Katie are home alone," Juan stated.  
"Yeah." Ryan mumbled.  
"Knowing Kendall he'll put up one heck of a fight." Jake said laughing dryly.  
"That's what I'M worried about." Juan said glumly.  
~~~Present Time The Knight House~~~  
After cleaning up the mess he made, Kendall decided that NOW he'll go to bed, tired from all the junk food he ate Kendall hadn't even bothered to change into pajamas, he simply shrugged off his shoes and t-shirt leaving him in his black tank top, grey sweatpants Kendall flopped on his bed welcoming sleep.  
'Creek'  
'What was that?' Kendall thought to himself as his eyes snapped open, 'Sounded like someone walking on the floor boards.'  
'Creek'  
'There it is again! But wait who could it be? Mom's at work Katie's at her friend's house...a thief?' Kendall quietly claimed out of bed, and tip toed down the hallway listening to hear where the thief was. 'Gasp he's in Mommy's room!' Running softly to his mother's bedroom door Kendall peeked around the door to see the thief who just happen to be leaving the room.  
"There you are kid, you just saved me the time of looking for ya!" The man smirked towering over Kendall.  
'Oh S***...' Kendall panicked, he punched the man in the face and kicked his kneecap before running off he had heard a loud 'Snap!' Grinning happily knowing he had hurt the man Kendall laughed loudly.  
"YOU DAMN BRAT!"  
'Uh-oh' thinking quickly Kendall hid in the guest room closet.  
"Come out, Come out wherever you are Brat!"  
Letting a slight whimper leave his mouth, Kendall curled up deeper into the closet.  
"Come here kid, time to go!" Suddenly the closet door was flung open and the man grinned down at Kendall at he grabbed the front of his t-shirt, hoisted him over his shoulder.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Kendall yelled as he pounded his fists into the man's back.  
"Shut up!" The man screamed slamming Kendall's body into the wall hard, causing him to gasp out as his head hit the wall too.  
"Aw what's wrong buddy? Did that hurt?" The man asked sarcastically.  
"B***!" Kendall yelled as he struggled in the man's grip.  
"Damn brat! Didn't your mama ever teach you manners looks like I need to teach you a lesson kid." the man scolded as he pounded his fists repeatedly into Kendall's face, sending his head back into the wall, the man didn't let up in the 'Lesson' for another three to four minutes once done the man grinned down at Kendall taking in the damage given; A split lip, an heavy nosebleed, the kids eyes were unfocused. 'Hmm did I give'em a concussion? Heh it's his fault anyway.'  
"Ya' 'tu'id ' 'eif." Kendall slurred out as he began to lose consciousness.  
"Nighty Nighty kiddo."

"Boss, I got the Knight kid."  
"Good...you were gone quite awhile."  
"Yeah, this kid's gonna be a tuff one that's for sure."  
"Haha which'll make it all the more fun! Give the boy General Anesthesia use the IV to get it in his vein, that'll keep the kid asleep."  
"Of course Sir."


End file.
